Delicious cookies
by Mystical-emerald
Summary: Set during Episode 10. Shizuma wanted to kiss Nagisa but Nagisa's cookies pulled them apart. What would've happened if they hadn't landed on top of those cookies whilst diving towards the watering can? Discover it yourself. Yuri ShizumaNagisa


**I don't not own any of the characters of Strawberry Panic.**

**This is set during episode 10 and the: What if They hadn't fallen on top of Nagisa's cookies which made them pull apart.**

**Read what happens.**

* * *

**Delicious Cookies**

Aoi Nagisa was happy. In fact she was really, really happy. She had studied every day and every night for her exams. Studying that much had really helped, she had passed with flying colors. Even though she feared French she had managed to pass with some help from The Etoile.

_The Etoile._ She thought happily. _I should give her something to show her my gratitude._ She had thought about what she could give The Etoile. Though it proved to be a lot harder than she thought it would be. She considered giving her flowers but rejected idea, remembering that she had her own personal greenhouse, thus enough flowers. The next idea was to make something for The Etoile. The only problem was that she wasn't good at making gifts.

With a frown she wandered through the corridors of the strawberry dorms. Every now and then she would scratch her head as she thought about potential 'thank you' gifts.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she smelled a delicious aroma. She sniffed up the air and followed the scent. She came to a stop in front of the cooking area of the dorms. The scent was strong and it smelled sweet.

Hesitantly Nagisa reached for the door and slid it open. She peaked inside and her eyes widened when she saw the fresh baked cookies. _That must be what's giving off that delicious smell. _She thought.

"Nagisa-chan! What brings you here?" Chihaya-chan asked appearing in front of the girl.

"Eh I smelled something delicious." Nagisa replied shyly.

"You probably smelled the cookies Chikaru-san baked." Chihaya explained.

"Chikaru-san?" Nagisa questioned and Chihaya nodded in response. She stepped aside, revealing Chikaru in an apron. _I didn't know Chikaru-san joined the cooking-club._

"Oh my, Nagisa-chan what brings you here?" The girl in plaid-skirt asked. Nagisa blushed lightly and stepped into the open space of the cooking room. Her eyes fell upon Chikaru's cookies and than shifted back to Chikaru.

"I-I smelled your cookies." Nagisa replied softly and Chikaru smiled at her.

"We're baking a lot more cookies, want to bake them together?" She asked. Nagisa looked up at her in surprise and smiled happily.

"Eh? Can I?" Nagisa asked and Chikaru nodded. Before Nagisa knew it she was busy making cookies. It was the perfect gift for The Etoile and it was made by herself. She just hoped that her cookies would taste as good as Chikaru's cookies smelled. She didn't know if The Etoile liked cookies but she figured everybody likes them.

The oven 'pinged' signaling that the cookies were ready. Smiling happily, Nagisa got her cookies out of the oven. She had worked very hard to make sure they looked delicious. She had decorated every cookie with a small colored, eatable gem and they smelled amazing.

"Nagisa-chan looks so happy!" Chikaru announced as she observed the cute girl.

"R-really?" Nagisa asked in return.

"Did something good happen?" Kizanu asked as she and Remon got to Nagisa's sides.

"Don't tell me," Remon started. "You're going to give them to someone you like, right?" Chikaru finished.

"Eh?" Nagisa uttered.

"Nagisa-san has someone she likes?" Kizanu asked clasping her hands together happily.

"I knew it!" Remon said excitingly.

"Who could it be?" Chikaru asked winking at Nagisa causing the girl to blush.

"I don't really," Nagisa started with bright red cheeks. "I'm just kidding Nagisa-chan." Chikaru cut in earning disappointed looks from Kizano and Remon-chan.

Nagisa thanked everybody for letting her help and for the cookies. She had wrapped them in a little pink bag with a pink ribbon around it. All she had to do now was find The Etoile, which as always, proved to be quite difficult. She started at The Etoile's dorm but she wasn't there. Next was the lounge or rather common room but she wasn't there either.

"Mmm where could she be?" Nagisa asked herself somewhat disappointed. She didn't have a lot of options left and she decided to search for Shizuma in the forest. She ran towards the tree where she had first met The Etoile. In her enthusiasm she forgot to pay attention and tripped on a branch. She fell forward with a loud yelp and landed on top of her freshly baked cookies.

"Ouch that hurts." She said softly and that's when she noticed the cookies. She gasped and picked the little bag up from the ground. She untied the little ribbon and groaned when she saw that most of the cookies were broken. Somewhat sad and disappointed she got to her feet and tied the little bag closed again. She decided to go to the one last place where The Etoile could be. The greenhouse.

She slowly made her way to the glass covered, flower filled house. She entered it and found it empty and without any signs of the Etoile as usual. With a sigh she sat down at the small table that was located in the middle of the greenhouse.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself softly. "There's no rush in finding her, it's just a gift." She said as she looked at the small pink bag. She thought about what Chikaru had said, the words playing in her mind. _Nagisa-chan looks so happy! You're giving them to someone you like, right?_

"That's not it but," She started but she couldn't finish that sentence. Instead she sighed softly her eyes closing in the process. "Etoile-sama." She whispered sadly. She remained in the greenhouse for what seemed hours. She didn't have the need to leave or to move even a little bit. Her eyes remained closed the entire time that passed. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know if she was actually hoping, or waiting for the Etoile to show up.

She was sad maybe even a bit disappointed but she didn't know why. It couldn't be because she couldn't find Shizuma. She refused to believe that it was because she couldn't find her.

She sighed again and slowly opened her eyes. She got the surprise of her life when she saw Shizuma standing right in front of her.

"Etoile-sama!" She said happily, getting to her feet in the process.

"You came." Shizuma said calmly.

"Um I've been looking for you so I can thank you properly," Nagisa started and she looked at the ground. "But I tripped on the way here." She murmured and the Etoile simply smiled.

"What's that?" She asked motioning towards the small pink bag on the table. She picked it up and Nagisa blushed brightly as the Etoile opened the little bag. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised by its contents.

"I worked so hard for Etoile-sama, but… "Thank you." Shizuma cut in surprising Nagisa.

"Eh?" She uttered surprised.

"I'm very happy." Shizuma said sincerely and she placed the little pink bag on the table again. "Don't want anything else to happen to them." She said seeing Nagisa's questioning look.

"Etoile-sama!" Nagisa said happily.

"Thank you," Shizuma said again. "So, this means you've passed, right?" She asked.

"Yes! I did it!" Nagisa replied. "Somehow!"

"I see, thank goodness."

"It's all thanks to Etoile-sama, thank you very much!" The cute girl said excitingly.

"Now you can go to summer school, right?" The Etoile asked.

"Yes, I can strut my chest and go," Nagisa replied and she clasped her hands together. "I love the ocean so much!" She said spreading her arms happily. "I can go swimming with everyone, have campfires, set up fireworks… I'm so looking forward to it!" She exclaimed happily twirling around in joy. As she twirled her hand hit the watering can, which was still filled with water and sent it hurling towards the ground. Both Nagisa and Shizuma gasped in shock at the same time and they both dived after the falling watering can. Nagisa reached for the falling object, turning with her back towards the ground as she dived. Shizuma simply followed her as she reached for the watering can as well. She let out a yelp and landed on top of Nagisa.

They had both been unable to catch the watering can but it was long forgotten as Shizuma starred down at Nagisa with her brilliant green eyes. Nagisa blushed brightly as she stared up at the Etoile, her mouth hanging open slightly. They searched each other's eyes, staring at each other for quite a while. All the while remaining in the same positions on the floor. A silence took over and they found themselves drowning the longer they stared at each other.

"Nagisa." Shizuma finally whispered, breaking the silence. She started leaning in, her eyes slowly closing and Nagisa's blush intensified. Her bordeaux red eyes slowly closed as Shizuma got closer and closer.

Finally after what seemed ages their lips met. Nagisa had unconsciously waited for this moment ever since the day she had met Shizuma. Finally being able to kiss the Etoile made her heart rate increase rapidly.

It was her first sincere kiss and she kissed back as best as she could. Shizuma took the lead, guiding Nagisa's lips and eventually even her tongue. To say that the woman overwhelmed the petite red head was an understatement. The girl's heart was racing, her blood ran through her veins in high speed and she wanted more. Shizuma's lips were addictive she soon discovered but it was an addiction she didn't mind having.

Their lips moved together for an unknown period of time. All they knew was that they liked the feeling they were sharing. Though when the need for air became prominent they broke apart. Shizuma slowly released Nagisa's lips and the red head let out a soft gasp. They were both breathing a bit heavier and they blushed when their eyes connected once again.

Slowly Shizuma lifted herself off of Nagisa and she helped the girl to her feet. She smiled at the younger girl and moved to pick up the watering can.

"Unbelievable that we both didn't catch it." She said in a humored tone. Nagisa let out a laugh, scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment. Shizuma placed the watering can back on the ledge it came tumbling down from and turned to look at Nagisa.

She looked at the girl briefly, her eyes quickly switching to the little pink bag. Nagisa followed her gaze and looked at the forgotten pink bag and its contents. Shizuma reached for the bag and opened it. She took halve a cookie, it's green eatable gem still in place and brought it to her mouth. She chewed a few seconds and it those seconds Nagisa held her breath. Shizuma smiled at Nagisa and the girl instantly returned the smile.

"Oishii." She said softly and Nagisa practically beamed at that. "There's only one thing I like more."

Nagisa gave Shizuma a puzzled look and the woman simply took a step forward.

"You, my little Nagisa-chan." She said. Nagisa blushed and looked away, avoiding Shizuma's penetrating green eyes.

"I- I like you too, Etoile-sama." She murmured softly and all Shizuma said was:

"I'm glad."

* * *

_That would've happened, probably, if those cookies hadn't pulled them apart. Damn those cookies._

_Yours truly,_

_Mystical-emerald._


End file.
